The purposes of this Core are to (1) provide administrative support for all of the project's investigators and the Program Director, and (2) promote tight coordination, organization and integration of the 4 Projects and the other 4 Cores to maximize productivity and leverage the interdisciplinary synergies of the program. The Administrative Core will be responsible for: (1) all fiscal matters, including the preparation of monthly statements and annual budgets for each Project Leader, the Program Director and Core Manager, along with coordination of all purchase orders for equipment. This will include tracking the proportionate effort of each individual assigned to the SCCOR project to assure compliance with the budget;(2) arrange the weekly meetings of all Project Leaders and Core Managers to discuss the program's progress, both with respect to scientific as well as operational issues;(3) oversee the quality of all publications, including manuscripts and abstracts, derived from the program's activities, prior to their submission and coordination of their dissemination--review of oral or poster presentations, coordination of materials such as a press release to translate the findings for the lay community;(4) compliance with all institutional processes, including the tracking and oversight of all Human Subject and Animal Research Protocol submissions;(5) communication via e-mail, phone and meetings of all pertinent information on the program as well as relevant materials from outside the Institution, or encapsulating the presentations of a regional or national meeting that covered topics related to the program;(6) provide clerical support for all matters related to the program;(7) Arrange the Internal and External Advisory Board.